At Last
by knwho
Summary: The War is over, now Draco and Hermione can be together as they please. But first, she's giving him something they've both wanted for two years: her completely. TWO-PARTER, COMPLETE, M.
1. Part 1

**At Last**

**A/N: Alternate Universe. Heavy Lemon. My first true attempt at a pure smut fic, hope you like it. First of two-parter. Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

It was over. Done. Finished. Voldemort was dead and finally, truly, gone forever. The losses were many, but the Wizarding World breathed a huge sigh of relief, but none more so than Hermione Granger. She was now free; free to live her life without judgment; free to be the person she wanted, not what society expected; but most of all so was free to be with and love her boyfriend of two years openly, Draco Malfoy.

Their relationship began when Hermione and Professor Snape both found Draco in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom following his encounter with Harry and the _Sectumsempra_ curse. She began to like Draco (what she called him in her head, as it wasn't acceptable to called him that in public) in Fourth Year when he cheered her up after her blow-up with Ron at the Yule Ball. That night she saw a different side of Draco; one that she knew wasn't as bad as his reputation or name suggested. Once he was admitted to the Hospital Wing, she didn't leave his side that night, she waited until he woke up determined to say her piece. Luckily, a couple hours later she got her chance and thankfully he listened. And in a surprising twist, he returned her feelings saying he began to like her following Third Year after she punched him. They shared a laugh and then a searing first kiss. Shortly after they began dating in secret. Late-night walks, picnics by moonlight, rendezvous in dark alcoves or empty classrooms, all the while keeping up appearances. Then he joined the Order, and Harry reluctantly accepted him; racked with guilt and the drive to win back Hermione's friendship, which was in tatters. She was chuffed to bits that Draco joined them, especially since his mission as an undercover Death Eater, known only to her, Harry, Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt who concocted the plan prevented Greyback's attack on Bill Weasley and shortened the hunt for Horcruxes.

As she searched the Great Hall where all the survivors had gathered, she noticed the distinct head of blond belonging to her beloved boyfriend standing near the staff table seemingly lost. She ran to him, calling out his name, ignoring the stares she was receiving. Her billowy brunette curls trailing behind her as she ran to him with a huge smile on her face; happy he was alive, happy that they can finally be together without hiding and happy that tonight they can finally consummate their love. She had saved herself for this and for him. In fact the furthest they got was a heart-pumping snog session; she wouldn't even allow him to get to what the Americans referred to as "second base". No, she wanted the first time they made love to be the first time she gave him everything.

Years ago, she imagined giving herself to Ron, since she pinned for him since Second Year, but he never reacted to her flirts or advances and it all came to a head at the Yule Ball when he insulted her for showing up with Viktor Krum. So that dream died. Now with her on the verge of giving herself to Draco, his love and devotion to her, and hers to him, the thought of giving herself to Ron now, somewhat disgusted her.

Draco turned his head to the familiar sound of his witch calling his name and smiled brightly. He picked her up when she leapt into his arms and twirled her around happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her battle-dried lips to his own. He adjusted her in his arms and deepened their kiss, uncaring of the reaction they were getting from those around them.

When they finally broke and he let her down, both smiled at the other.

"Merlin, you have no idea how worried I was," Hermione said as she hugged her boyfriend once more.

His smile widened, "Well, if this was the kind of reception I was going to get, maybe I should have made you worry just a little more," Draco joked. That earned him a playful slap on the chest.

"Well think of that as a teaser to what is to come, then," Hermione said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked with a questioning brow.

She leaned up and whispered something inaudible to those around, but if Draco's bug-eyed reaction was any indication it was something good because immediately after he asked, "Really? Tonight? Everything?"

Hermione gave him a smirk that made his chest swell; she had picked that up from him and used it from time to time.

That confirmed it. Immediately he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, for which she let out a surprised yelp and a giggle and he ran out of the Great Hall. The first thing he thought of was disapparating, he wondered; now that the castle lay in ruins would the anti-Apparition wards still work. But he tried anyway, and amazingly they disappeared, arriving inside Hermione's home in Watford as to not alert any muggles. Draco chose Hermione's house since it was the perfect place for what they were going to do. It was private; currently uninhabited, what with Hermione's parents in Australia; and most importantly comforting, Draco wanted Hermione's first time to be where she felt the most comfortable.

As he set her down, they both required a few moments to recover from the after-effects of Apparition. Once they did, Draco locked the doors and put up anti-Apparition wards around the house and closed the fireplace to prevent her meddling friends from disrupting them, especially the Weasel. Despite being in a relationship with Lavender Brown and knowing about Hermione's relationship with him the git still didn't trust him, and this is after he joined the Order, spied for the Order and fought against Voldemort.

He wanted total privacy for what they were about to do.

Hermione meanwhile was healing her minor cuts and bruises once she was done she healed Draco, which he thanked her for with a, "Thanks, love," followed by a quick kiss and a quick squeeze of her bum. She chided him playfully after that, but before he could rebuke, she cut him off by saying, "Instead of arguing, how about you follow me upstairs and into the shower, hmm?" Sealing it with a saucy smirk.

Draco smiled, "Lead the way, love."

Hermione began to walk to the stairs, her pace proved too slow for Draco so he pinched her bum, that resulted in her letting out a squeal, and running up the stairs, laughing. Draco followed taking the stairs two at a time, smirking all the way.

* * *

**E/N: Lemon in Part 2**


	2. Part 2

**At Last 2**

**A/N: I tried to make it as tasteful, as possible. It's a lot harder to write smut than I thought, but I gave it my all. As always read, enjoy and review. And again, HP does not belong to me, just borrowing.**

* * *

The shower that ensued however was simply that, a shower.

But Draco finally got to see his beautiful witch in all her naked glory for the first time. Her amazing curves, accentuated by her petite figure; her flat, toned stomach; her silky smooth legs that seemed to go on forever; penultimately, her breasts, Merlin, her breasts—he can just picture himself playing, sucking, and lapping up her large (for her size), pert breasts with their dusty chocolate nipples for days and still never getting enough. Finally, directing his eyes downward and peeked at her core, with a light sprinkling of brown covering most of what he really wanted to see, with his final destination being covered by her folds it wasn't much, but at least he got to see her slit and knowing what lies behind them. That mental image alone was enough to for him to harden even more.

For Hermione, she got to see the magnificence that is Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Sex God, and by Godric, he didn't disappoint. Standing at his full 6'3" height, she raked her eyes up and down his body. The white almost porcelain-like color and texture of his skin was getting her wet; his broad shoulders leading to his muscular biceps, the same ones that held her whenever she was troubled and the same ones held onto during their final good-bye the summer he went to the Manor as a "Death Eater". Her eyes continued down his body, spending extra time on his defined pectorals, abs, and the V-cut of his hips, she thought her boyfriend was more Greek God than wizard. Finally she settled on his manhood, the brilliant, proud member standing at full height and attention, she marveled at not only his length, but also his girth, it amazed and made her apprehensive at the same time, but she quickly shook that thought away—no matter what she would accept all of him tonight.

After a refreshing shower where Draco and Hermione actually cleaned themselves, although Draco tried to turn it into something more; one could hardly blame him, what with his fine witch naked. But Hermione would have none of it, threatening several times that she would call the night off, if he continued to sneak in a squeeze, here and there.

Finally finished the pair stepped out, of Hermione's shower and at which point she pushed him out of the bathroom altogether. Which left the blond wizard confused.

He pounded on the door angrily, "Hermione, what in Merlin's name are you playing at? I thought we going to finally do it." Normally he would be more eloquent, but right now with him still dripping wet, with just a towel covering his lower half and his girlfriend having a complete change in personality from a just a few minutes ago, he could care less at the words he was using.

He waited. He casted a wandless drying spell on himself waiting for the door to open and for his girlfriend to explain herself.

When it finally did open, the biting words he wanted to say were swallowed in his throat. Standing front of him was a witch he didn't recognize; his usually demure, bookish girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. Instead, what he saw made his trouser buddy extremely happy, as it had tented his towel. Hermione looked at the sight and was pleased. She was wearing a velvet flocked satin strapless corset in Slytherin Green, with black lacey leggings. She had charmed her hair into long beach waves of honey and chocolate. She wore light natural shades of makeup, just enough to make her facial features pop.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked as she ran her hands down his torso.

"I love it. Is it all for me?" He asked cheekily.

"For you and no-one else," she answered in a sultry tone.

"Good," he said as he dropped his lips onto hers, cupping her face gently.

The kiss was more passionate than the one they shared in the Great Hall. When they separated, Hermione whispered, "Take me to bed."

"Gladly." Smirking, Draco picked her up bridal-style and walked to Hermione's bedroom sneaking in kisses at the base of her neck the entire way.

Depositing her on the bed, he climbed in after; covering her small frame with his body he immediately began attacking her lush lips. Hermione immediately gave in, there was no reason to play hard to get. Draco's kiss ignited a fire in her, causing her to get wet—it wasn't the first time a passion-filled snog from him aroused her—but, tonight especially the feeling was so much more intense, especially since he started to attack her neck with suckling kisses, while his hands finally got a hold of her breasts; made larger by the corset. As Draco finally got to "second base", massaging and otherwise fondling her through the velvety material, his kisses continued and deepened causing his witch to moan. The moans only excited him more as he got harder (if that was possible) underneath his towel.

"Draco," Hermione whimpered, and he stopped everything and looked at her with concern; was he going too fast?

"What is it, Hermione," he asked softly.

"Lay back, I want to please you now."

"Are you sure?" He asked unconvinced.

"Are you really going to question me right now, _Malfoy_?" She emphasized.

Without another word Draco swapped places with Hermione. Seeing her petite frame on top of him in that corset made him want to flip them back and pound her all night. But there would be plenty of time for that he reasoned, he was going to make sure that Hermione Granger won't be able to walk tomorrow. While was making this mental vow, he felt a brush of cool air and pressure surrounding his member.

Looking down he saw a sight that made him want to right there. His witch was wanking him off with long, slow strokes. His head settled back down onto the pillow and he moaned as his witch was doing something he had longed for.

When felt a wet sensation on the head of his member, he moaned wantonly calling out her name. As Hermione's tongue lapped his bulbous head, his eyes screwed tight and he buried his hands into her hair willing her to take all of him in. However he opened his eyes when the licking and the stroking stopped; he was about to say something when Hermione grabbed the top of her strapless corset and pulled it down enough so that her well-sized, pert breasts were in full view again. She then climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. He let his hands wander her bod, now massaging her breasts without a barrier; his left hand stayed on her chest squeezing and playing with her right breast, pinching the hardened nipple and causing her to moan into his kiss; meanwhile his right snaked its way down under her lacy knickers to her core. As he brushed her pubic hair she moaned, when he ghost a touch across her slit moaned even more into his kiss; finally when he inserted a finger, she pulled away and gasped; he smirked at her reaction and the how wet she was and it was because of him. Before long she started moaning and twisting and moving her hips to the accompaniment of her masterful finger. Hermione returned to Draco's lips moaning and he started to suck on his neck and gasping every time his fingers—when he had added another she didn't know and didn't care, all she wanted was for him to never stop—touched her clit or swiped at it. She was promising the moon and stars and anything else he wanted, into his neck as long as he didn't stop. As his fingers continued to fuck her, she was getting close.

"D-Draco… I'm, I'm gonna…," She started to say minutes later, but never got a chance finish as her first orgasm hit her. As she rode it, he withdrew his fingers and started to lick her essence off, even offering her a taste.

When she finally came down from that orgasm on top of him, she kissed him, he kissed back tenderly this time, puling away he looked up at her chocolate brown orbs and said in a dark tone, "Don't think I'm through with you just yet, my little lioness, the night is still young and I haven't taken you yet. So expect much more, I'm going to make bloody sure that after tonight you won't be able to walk for at least a week. Tonight, your body will be mine to please, when I'm done your pussy will be begging me to fill it, over and over and over again. You can count on that."

She smiled, she knew she wasn't his first, he had had others prior to their coupling; but he would be hers and was excited if not a bit anxious as to how much of a pounding he'd give her. She was pulled from her thoughts, when he started to speak again.

"But first things first, _Evanesco_," With that wandless command, her corset disappeared. "As delectable as you looked in that corset, I prefer you naked. Now love, let me taste you while you taste me."

Without saying a word, Hermione flipped herself so that Draco could have a wide, clear look at her heat; while she was greeted with his huge member once more. Instead of awaiting further instructions from her boyfriend, she grabbed the base of his cock, pumped it few times before engulfing as much of him as she could. He winced in pleasure. The warm, wet sensation of Hermione's mouth, coupled with her mouth's suction around his member, and her continuous twisting of the base; he was in heaven.

"Merlin," he sighed at the pleasure he was receiving, "Gods Hermione, that is amazing!"

Then Draco remembered he had Hermione's pussy in full view above him, not to mention her firm, apple-bottom bum at his hands mercy. At the moment he thought he was truly the luckiest bloke in all of Britain; he grabbed Hermione's arse cheeks, gave them a squeeze, which elicited a small yelp from the witch above him, spread them wide so that his field of vision was full of her heat, raised his head it, and started to lick and suck on his girlfriend's wondrous pussy. Taking in all she had to offer; her smell—fresh parchment, and honeysuckle body wash; and of course her taste, which could only be described as tangy sweet with what he know realized was a hint f strawberry. He had missed that when he licked her off his fingers.

After an initial round of exploratory licks and swipes of the tongue, which made his witch moan and mumble his name with his cock still inside her mouth; he began to up the tempo just as she was about to, Hermione began taking her boyfriend deeper and quicker, loving the taste and feel of his cock in her mouth; it may be her first time with Draco, but it wasn't her first time giving and receiving oral. As she took him in she started to swirl her tongue around his shaft, earning her a loud moan from him. His reply was to lap her quicker and nibble on her clit. Several passes from Draco and with continued pleasure from Hermione, and the two young teens came together, calling out each other's name.

After riding out most of her release, Hermione righted herself, and slipped back on top of Draco. She then pressed her lips to his and he deepened it by pressing her now sweaty, firm, luscious petite body against him and pressed the back of her head deeper into him. Eventually Draco turned the tables and rolled them over with him on top once more.

With his witch at his mercy, Draco began to descend. Planting quick, open-mouthed kisses to her neck as she moaned and buried her hands in his head of blond. He eventually reached his intended target: her firm, large C-cups. Burying his face in-between the valley of her breasts he kissed her chest, before turning his attention to kissing, sucking and licking one of her perfect breasts. As Hermione moaned and panted at the feeling of Draco's skilled mouth on her tit, she let out a gasp and stilled when he inserted two fingers into her pussy again.

"Oh Draco…," she moaned that both sensations racking her body.

As Draco pumped his fingers, his mouth switch to the other tit, Hermione moaned even louder and pressed him firmly to her newly-attentive tit as he pumped faster.

"Oh Merlin, oh Gods… yes!" She said in rapid succession. "Draco…" she whisper-panted. He stopped his ministrations and looked at his wanting witch.

"What is it, love?"

"I need you. I want you inside. Fuck me!" She said in desperation as his fingers slowly swiped across her heat. Her pupils no longer showing any of its chocolate innocence, instead replaced by an all-consuming lustful black.

He smirked, as he hopped off the bed and pulled her towards the edge. Spreading her legs, he stepped in-between; lining his large, thick member with her entrance; he proceeded to swipe his cock along her slit a few times making her moan.

"Draco, please don't tease me, I need you," she whispered.

"Anything for you, love." He muttered a wandless anti-contraception spell on her—both were proficient in wandless magic, nobody denied that; and inserted the head.

Hermione winced, "Slowly…"

"Of course." Draco knew Hermione was a virgin and he had initial concerns about whether he was going to be too big for her. The others he slept with before were tarts so it didn't bother him if he hurt them or not, they were probably used to it; but Hermione was his first true love, and he was going to be her first ever, so he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had to. He slowly inserted the rest of the head, while hearing her wince and whimper, and continued going until he hit her wall.

She had only taken a few inches of him and there was plenty more, but first he had to make sure she felt pleasure before even thinking about going all-in. "Hermione, are you ready?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip, a sight he always thought was absolutely adorable.

"It won't last long," he said of the pain.

"Please just do it; take me, make me yours Draco." She pleaded.

Without another word he reared back slightly, then surged forward; breaking her wall and eliciting a cry of pain from his girlfriend. He tried to quell it by muffling it with a kiss and it work for the most part as Hermione forgot about the pain and focused on her boyfriend's lips. After a while, he pulled away from her lips and just looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him.

Smiling he said, "We're together." She smiled back, "You can move now," she had adequate time to get used to his size and while it was still a tight fit, something in the pit of her stomach ached and wanted more.

"My pleasure." Draco started to rock back and forth slowly still getting used to the squeeze of her pussy. "Oh Hermione, you're so tight," gritted out as he began to rock faster and faster earning moans and cries of pleasure from Hermione.

"Oh Draco! Yes… more…" she panted, as her hips began to move along with him. He was now pistoning into her forcing he to take most of his length, and her hips soon synced up with him, meeting him. Every plunge into her and his cock touched her spot.

"Oh Gods! More! Fuck me! Make me yours." She chanted nearly every time he hit her spot.

Their rhythm was steady, both their climaxes were building, and they both knew it. So in order to make it last Draco pulled out, changed positions so that she was on top.

"Ride me Hermione," he said. Looking into his mercurial silver eyes, which like hers had turned a lusty, sinful black; she positioned herself and then impaled herself on his cock, gasping once again, letting her mouth drop into a 'O', and letting out a silent scream. She was so full of him; he was almost buried to the hilt this way.

"You set our pace, love."

Without warning, Hermione began setting a blistering pace, bouncing on Draco's cock like a woman possessed. He grabbed her hips to steady the two of them and together they enjoyed Hermione's ride. Both moaning and panting and calling each other's name as their climaxes rose rapidly. With her quicken pace her breasts, began to bounce in eagerness too, a welcome sight to the wizard with the view of them, when wasn't moaning or staving off an orgasm or calling out his lover's name.

Suddenly, Draco sat up, pressing his witch to him as she rode him like a bucking bronco. They swapped wet, open kisses with the promise of more.

"Ride me, Hermione!" He panted into her neck. She continued without fail, panting heavily as she took all that she could repeatedly.

"Oh yes, Draco! I love your cock! My pussy belongs to you!" She promised before taking his lips in another bruising kiss.

Several more plunges and Hermione, started to tighten, Draco knew she couldn't last much longer, but he wanted her to have the biggest, most powerful orgasm yet. So he pulled her off him. Hermione was confused, but more so she was angry because she was so close. Before she could say anything, Draco had her on all fours on the bed before mounting her.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" Hermione reacted to the feel of her boyfriend back inside her.

He was ramming her hard, holding her by her hips and dragging her back to meet each thrust. She knew was probably going to bruise; the thought of having physical evidence of their night, excited Hermione and made her impossibly wetter.

"Yes Draco! Fuck me, fuck me! Pound me! Harder! Faster! Gods, I'm so close!" she exclaimed with each successive thrust.

"That's right, Hermione take me!" He grunted as he agreed to her request to go harder and faster. He was now all the way inside her, and Hermione was a writhing mess.

"DRACO! I'm coming!" She screamed as she finally reached her summit, with him not far behind. As her pussy started to suck him for all he was worth, a few more thrusts and he started to spasm, shooting his come into her.

"Merlin, yes! Fill me up, Draco!" She screamed still riding the most powerful orgasm of the night.

"Take it all, Hermione! Take it all!" He continued to spurting into her tight cavern, grunting as her pussy tighten around him each time.

When Draco pulled out, some of his sperm leaked come Hermione's pussy, he _Accio'd_ a tissue and wiped off the excess. Hermione, for her part pushed Draco back onto the bed, then went for Draco's deflating member; licking and sucking it clean as if it was a lolly, as he moaned out her name.

When it was all said and done, Hermione settled her head on top of Draco's chest as he held her lovingly.

"That," she sighed happily, "Was amazing. I'm glad I waited for you to take my virginity."

He smirked, but her distinct specificity at 'virginity', was not lost on him.

"Hermione, I thought I was your first?"

"You are, just not for everything," she quickly explained.

"What do you mean? I thought we promised each other."

"We did but, when you went to Manor for the summer I just couldn't take it anymore, a girl has needs too," she whined.

Draco couldn't be believe it, after all they've been through, and after all of her declines at even letting him touch her breasts, she had given something to another man.

"Who is the unlucky fucktard?" He ground out "I swear I'm going to _Avada_, the bastard! Was it Potter, did you let him touch you? Or worst Weasley?" The thought of Hermione and the Weasel together irked him to no end.

"Yes, "she said meekly, "But it's not what you think."

So she admits it, "Oh really? Try me."

Hermione blushed at the memory, "It-it wasn't Ron," she said quickly, "It was Ginny."

At the mention of the youngest and only female Weasley, Hermione had Draco's undivided attention. "You see," she began to trace random patterns on his chest, "It was mid-July and I was missing you terribly, and Ginny cornered me at Grimmauld Place. She had sensed something wrong with me and was determined to find out what's what. After denying anything was wrong, I eventually caved and told her about us, about our plans for once the War was over and told of my immediate needs. As soon as I finished Ginny, pushed me up against the wall, kissed me then lead me to her room, where we spent the rest of the afternoon pleasuring each other, orally. Ginny was the first to give me oral sex and the first I returned the favor to, but she didn't see or grope my breasts."

Hearing Hermione recall her girl-on-girl experience was getting Draco hard again.

"So what, you and Ginny are bi-sexual? Because I know she's still pining for Potter."

"What? Godric no, it was a one-off experience. Ginny said she has always wanted try it with a girl and well, I was the closest one. And while I enjoyed our little experiment, it's not enough for me to as the American say, 'bat for both teams.' Tonight, with you was amazing, and I definitely want more of what you and your snake can offer me."

"Good, I'm glad to be of service," he smirked.

"It really is big though..., your penis."

Smiling with pride, "Why thank you, I do what I can."

"So, does it have a name?" Hermione asked cheekily.

"Why yes, and it's very apropos that you called it a snake, because it's called Nagini."

Hermione looked momentarily shocked then a wide smile broke across her face and she started to giggle, "You named your gentlemen's area after Voldemort's pet?"

"Seemed appropriate after I met the frightening thing for the first time," he said nonchalantly.

"So it scares a lot of women away?" She continued, voice low.

"It does, but not this one," he said as he twirled her hair.

Rising up, and covering him again, she whispered seductively as she stroked his hardening cock, "Well then, can Nagini come out and play?"

"That depends, I can awaken her, but she'll only respond and react to someone who speaks parseltongue," he said winking.

She smiled as she slid downwards for the start of round two.

As they started round two, Draco and Hermione were happy, because the War was over, they were alive, and together, but mostly because at last, at long last they gave each other the one thing they both wanted for a long time.

* * *

**E/N: Any continuity or spelling errors are my own.**


End file.
